


Possibilities

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from the time of Aaron and Jackson's first kiss. Adam wasn't in town that night, he didn't see anything, and things didn't go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron couldn't help the little grin that pulled on his mouth and after one last look at the departing Jackson, he licked his lips and turned around. The ride home on the bus passed in a blur of butterflies in his belly and before he knew it, Aaron was home and in bed.

That night, for the very first time, he allowed himself to dream of kissing another man.

* * *

Paddy looked up from the boiling tea water when he heard Aaron coming down the stairs, whistling.

"I take it you had a good night out then? With your... umm, mate. With Jackson."

Aaron wanted to throw off an annoyed look at Paddy's continued curiosity, but couldn't stop the left side of his mouth going up a bit. He only hoped Paddy wouldn't notice the wayward smile.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

"So, umm, where did you guys go? Did you do anything fun?" Paddy kept stuttering.

This time Aaron had trouble keeping away the blush creeping on his cheeks as he remembered how his night out with Jackson had ended.

"We just went for a drink." He grumbled, hoping Paddy would drop the subject already. No such luck.

"Good. Good. Drinking is good. Well, not good if you drink too much, obviously. But some drinking is good." Paddy started bumbling again.

Aaron let in the mild annoyance he felt as a welcome distraction to reign in his blush-making-grin-threatening good feelings, and threw Paddy his very best WTF-look. Paddy finally caught on and left for work in a hurry.

Now alone in the kitchen, Aaron wondered if it would be too early to call Jackson yet.

* * *

In the end he settled for a short text. "HAD FUN LST NITE. TONITE BAR WEST @ 8?"

Two agonizing hours and twenty-three minutes later Jackson responded.

"FUN INDEED :) CAN'T TONIGHT :( TOMORROW?"

Aaron closed his eyes against the sudden disappointment and let out a loud sigh in the confines of the engine he'd been trying to fix all morning.

"TMOROWS FINE CYA"

* * *

That night in bed, Aaron couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Jackson. His first kiss with a man. A bearded, curly-haired, idiot jokes making, pool playing, house building man. It had been weird at first. Sure, a kiss was a kiss. Lips were lips. But that slight scratch of beard... that had almost done him in. If he hadn't been so caught off guard, he would have... well, maybe it was better this way. Who knows what he would have done? In the middle of the street no less. _Someone could have seen, someone who knew him. And they would tell everyone, and then they would make fun of him, and call him a fag and..._

 _No!_ He wasn't going to think about that. He was thinking about Jackson. Jackson with his constant smile. That twinkle in his eyes. That work hardened hand, reaching for Aaron's cheek. His lips, surrounded by a beard, curved in a grin, headed for Aaron's lips. The soft touch, the little movements, the wet taste of beer.

Aaron's right hand touched his lips, while his left slid under his blanket and caressed the light hairs on his stomach until they reached his boxers. He softly stroked his beginning erection through the fabric, while thinking about how they could have gone to an alley and kissed some more. Real kisses, with tongues touching and passion and fire in his belly. How Jackson could have pushed him up against a wall, never stopping the kiss. How he could have let his hand tangle in the curls at the back of Jackson's head. He imagined how Jackson could have moaned, or maybe that was him?

The gentle strokes gave way to a firm grip when his boxers got pushed down. He couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips and send out a quick prayer of thanks that Paddy was out at Marlon's for movie night. Aaron touched his lips again. Then he spit in his hand and got down to business.

Stroking his now very hard dick, he thought about Jackson trapping him against the cold hard wall. How it would feel to feel another man's erection against his own, even through two pairs of jeans. How he would have gasped at the feeling and how Jackson would have used the freedom of his mouth to attack Aaron's neck with it. How Jackson's strong hands would move down his sides and slip under his shirt. What it would feel like to have those calloused hands touch his skin. How he would be helpless but to rub his pelvis into Jackson's. How he would pull up Jackson's head and kiss him as if it was the first time again. How he would hold Jackson's head with one hand while the other travelled down over broad shoulders and a solid back before reaching his ass and pulling it closer. How they would break the kiss at last when they both gasp for breath together at the intense feelings. How he would stare at those big brown eyes staring back at him. How the rhythm of their thrusts would increase and become less and less coordinated. How the tingle in his spine would travel to his balls and how... Oh!

Hum, maybe it was better that didn't happen in some alleyway. At least at home he could clean that up and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Aaron was at the bar, nervously waiting for Jackson to arrive. He thought he’d been nervous before, just to enter this place but now… he couldn’t get the kiss out of his mind, and that little fantasy he’d jacked off to last night. He was still fiddling with the label of his beer bottle when Jackson sat down next to him.

“Hey you”

Aaron looked up from his bottle and looked straight into Jackson’s dark eyes. In a rush he was flooded with nervousness and anxiety. He started to lower his eyes again and caught sight of the pair of lips that had kissed his only two nights ago. Aaron ducked his head and hoped the darkness in the bar was enough to conceal his blush.

“You been here long?”

“Nah, five minutes or so. You want a beer?”

“Yeah, go on.”

Aaron ordered another beer and forced himself to calm down. With the help of some alcohol he managed to relax and they spent a few hours talking and playing pool. He tried to act as normal as possible, but Aaron couldn’t help sneaking glances at Jackson’s mouth when he thought the other man wasn’t looking. After sitting at a table for a while with little to say, Jackson proposed they go to a club nearby for a change of scenery. 

* * *

Walking down the street, Jackson suddenly pulled Aaron aside into an alleyway. Aaron’s heartbeat picked up immediately. _He hadn’t fallen asleep had he? Only, this was just how his fantasy had started._

“Aaron. You’ve gotta relax mate, you’re making me nervous. What’s up with you?”

All Aaron noticed was Jackson’s hand still holding onto his jacket and lightly resting against his chest.

“I, umm, I…” He licked his lips. “I’m not..I mean, it’s just, I’m…” 

He couldn’t even look up at Jackson.

“Aaron!”

He looked up. 

“Are you… Is this about the kiss?”

Turning beet red, Aaron looked down again. All he could see now was Jackson’s feet and a hand on his chest. He let out a deep breath and nodded. Jackson breathed out in a soft laugh.

“Was it your first gay kiss?”

Aaron nodded again. His instincts were screaming for him to run away, but a bigger part of him wanted this to happen so much it almost hurt. Jackson didn’t say anything more, but Aaron refused to look up.

“Hey.”

Suddenly more of Jackson filled up his vision as the other man stepped closer to him, until they were only inches apart. Still the only place they were touching was Jackson’s right hand now spread over Aaron’s heart.

“I’ve been thinking about it too.”

Aaron finally looked up, sure that Jackson was making fun of him. _Because for Jackson, with all his experience, that must have been a lousy kiss._ But he saw no mocking in those brown eyes, only hesitation.

“So, would you..” Now it was Jackson’s turn to look nervous. “Would you like a second kiss?”

Aaron’s eyes darted between Jackson’s eyes and his lips. He still couldn’t utter a word, so again he nodded. Jackson’s lips curved into a smile and he moved closer. Aaron couldn’t close his eyes even as Jackson’s face filled his entire vision, but when those lips began to move against his own, his eyes slid closed of their own accord.

Jackson’s right hand stayed on his chest but his left hand came to rest on the back of Aaron’s head. When Jackson moved away slightly to take a breath, Aaron took the opportunity to open his own mouth and attack Jackson’s lips. Aaron felt a rush of emotion flow through him and suddenly they were kissing for real. Aaron’s hands finally managed to get with the programme and ended up on Jackson’s waist.

Aaron started to feel a bit light-headed. Sure, he’d kissed plenty of people before – although only girls – but it’d never felt like this. The skin around his mouth was starting to tingle from the scratching of Jackson’s stubble. He moved away a little to catch his breath and rested his forehead against Jackson’s. They both looked up into each others eyes and Aaron suddenly felt overwhelmed by his emotions. Never before in his life had something felt so… right. This was who he was supposed to be - and that scared him.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, I take it you liked that, then?”

Aaron nodded. Jackson laughed. 

“What? Cat got your tongue?”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. “No mate, you did.”

Jackson moved a step backwards and took Aaron’s hand in his own.

“Come on, we’ll go to my place.”

Still slightly dazed from being kissed Aaron followed Jackson further down the alley.

“Wait. Where are you taking me?”

“My flat’s just around the corner. Come on, I’ve got beer in the fridge.”

Aaron’s mind started racing. _Was this it? Were they going to Jackson’s place to have sex? He’d assumed that once before and hadn’t that been humiliating? But Jackson had made it clear that he liked Aaron, he just didn’t want to have sex on the first date. And even though Aaron absolutely refused to admit he was going on any date with another bloke, this had to be their -what?- third, fourth date?_

Before he had the chance to break out in a full-on panic, they were inside an apartment building and had entered Jackson’s flat. Jackson closed the door behind them and turned to face Aaron. They were still holding hands.

“How ‘bout we just go sit on the sofa with a couple of cans and talk, ok?”

Aaron looked down at their joined hands and then up at Jackson’s face. A grin slowly crept up his face. He pushed Jackson back against the door and crashed their mouths together. Jackson was stunned into immobility for a moment, but got over it pretty quickly. Hands were everywhere as tongues were duelling. Aaron’s hands ended up holding onto Jackson’s hips as he pushed him further into the door. Jackson didn’t seem to mind the manhandling. His hands held Aaron close at the back of his head. 

Aaron pressed his hips into Jackson’s and suddenly saw stars when he felt a corresponding hardness against his own. He stole a deep breath from Jackson’s mouth and began rocking his hips. Jackson inhaled sharply and threw his head back against the door.

He moaned. “Aaron.”

Through his haze of lust, Aaron heard his own name and got even harder. He latched his mouth onto Jackson’s neck and began kissing and sucking. Jackson shuddered and moaned even louder.

“Aaron, we shouldn’t... Oh god, that feels good. Aaron, we... Stop, we should... Ummm.”

Suddenly Jackson’s hands pushed him away. Aaron tried to dive right back in.

“Aaron, slow down. We shouldn’t... ”

Aaron pulled back to the opposite wall and hid his face in his hands. He tried to get his breathing under control. _So this was it. Jackson was going to tell him he didn’t want him like that, that he just wanted to be friends. Great, he got humiliated again._ He started to pull himself together to get the hell out of there.

“Fine, I get it, you don’t want me. I’ll just go now.”

“Hey, no, no. Aaron...”

“Just let me go.”

“Aaron, no. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, I get it, you just want to be friends. Well, thanks for the fun, friend. Now. Let. Me. Go.”

Jackson grabbed Aaron’s hand and put it on the very large bulge in his pants.

“Does this feel like I don’t want you? Does this feel like ‘friendship’ to you? I do want you Aaron, I just... I don’t want to rut against each other like dogs, right here in my hallway. I also don’t want it over so quickly. I want to do this properly. Can we just slow down for a sec?”

Aaron nodded distractedly. _Huh, his hand was holding someone else’s dick._ Jackson rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“I don’t feel like cumming in my pants in under 2 minutes like some 12-year-old. And that is not helping.”

Aaron realised he’d started rubbing Jackson through his jeans. He withdrew his hand quickly.

“Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly.

Jackson took Aaron by his hand and led him into the bedroom. He closed the curtains and turned on the bedside lamp. Aaron stayed standing uncertainly just inside the door. Jackson took off his jacket and put in on a chair, then turned to Aaron and helped him out of his jacket. Then he took him by the hand and led him over to the bed. 

“Look, why don’t you text Paddy to tell him you’re spending the night? That way we don’t have to rush anything for you to catch your bus. And my bed’s big enough. If that’s what you want, we can just sleep in it, ok? It’s Sunday tomorrow so we can sleep in. I’ll drop you off at home with the van later.”

Aaron quickly texted Paddy and tossed his phone aside. He took his cue as Jackson started to take off his hoodie and removed his own. He took a deep breath as Jackson took a step closer and lifted Aaron’s t-shirt over his head. He felt tingles all over his body as Jackson put his hands on his chest. Returning the favour, Aaron pulled Jackson’s t-shirt off and let it drop to the floor. The sight before him was mesmerizing. _Jackson was fit! Sure, he should have expected that, the guy was a builder, but wow!_ Transfixed, he reached out a hand. Jackson’s chest felt so ... soft... and solid at the same time. His hands started to roam around, fascinated by what was before them. Aaron looked up and found Jackson smirking at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

“You like what you see?”

Aaron swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Come on, we’ll lie down and you can do all the exploring you like.”

Lying down on the bed facing each other, Aaron felt the nervousness creep up on him again. But looking at the gorgeous half-naked man before him it was drowned out quickly by the want and need to be close to him. Swallowing down the nerves, Aaron reached for Jackson and kissed him. Things heated up again quickly as tongues went sliding over each other. Aaron pulled Jackson closer and felt a shock as their naked chests collided. Jackson put his hands around Aaron’s waist and kissed him back with fervour while Aaron let his hands wander all over Jackson’s chest and back. Soon enough though he reached the waistband of Jackson’s jeans. Jackson pulled out of the kiss and looked into Aaron’s insecure eyes.

“Trousers off?”

Aaron felt his face heat up in lust and embarrasment. He nodded. _Why was it that every time he got close to Jackson he lost his ability to speak?_ They wasted no time in taking off their trousers and were facing each other again. Aaron couldn’t keep his eyes off Jackson’s boxer-clad erection. He felt Jackson take his hand and put it on his stomach, just above his waistband.

Transfixed, Aaron moved his hand lower and palmed Jackson’s dick. Aaron was amazed again at how good it felt to hold another man’s dick. He rubbed a bit and looked up as he heard a loud groan, immediately stopping his movements.

“Am I doing it wrong?”

“No! No, don’t stop. You’re doing it very, very right.”

Jackson pulled Aaron’s head closer again and crashed their mouths together. Lost in the sensations rolling through his body Aaron started stroking Jackson again. After several minutes of frantic kissing and rubbing Jackson pulled away.

“Can I take my boxers off? I’d like to feel you.” Aaron nodded. “Can I take yours off too?”

Aaron swallowed and hesitated.

“It’s ok, we can wait.” In a rush of confidence and lust, Aaron pulled down his boxers and tossed them on the floor. “Or not.”

Jackson removed his boxers too and turned to Aaron, whose blush was starting to cover his entire torso. As he looked down Jackson swallowed.

“Wow, you’re really, really not that bad looking, are ya?” 

Aaron felt Jackson’s eyes roam all over his body. 

“So... like what you see?” He couldn’t help asking.

Jackson nodded and reached out for Aaron’s dick. Before he reached his goal he caught Aaron’s gaze, looking for permission to touch. Aaron gave a slight nod. It was all he could do. His nerves overpowered by his lust, he couldn’t think about anything else. Jackson took hold of his erection with a firm grip and gave it a few strokes. Aaron was beyond himself. _He’d tossed himself off, of course, but having someone else pleasure him like this was an entirely new experience._ Continuing stroking him Jackson started kissing up his torso. Reaching Aaron’s nipples he gave one a swirl of his tongue and gently tugged it with his teeth. Aaron was lost in the dual sensation of the pleasure shooting up his spine and the sharp tugs on his chest. A thought went through his mind that maybe he should reciprocate, but a swipe of Jackson’s thumb across the head of his dick wiped away all coherent thought. A whine escaped his lips.

“Jacksooon...”

“Hmmm, I love it when you moan my name like that.”

“Oh, I’m gonna cum.”

“Yes, cum for me. I wanna see your face when you’re shooting all over yourself.”

Aaron couldn’t believe what those words did to him. His hips lifted off the bed as he pushed into Jackson’s hand one last time and came all over his belly and Jackson’ hand. 

“Oh God, you’re beautiful like that.”

Jackson continued to stroke Aaron’s dick softly until he was fully spent. Aaron stared up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. 

“I think you broke me.”

“Oh I don’t know, you’re looking mighty fine to me.”

Aaron assumed he was blushing, but his body felt so flushed he doubted he could get any redder. He felt soft fabrick across his belly and saw that Jackson had wiped off the spunk from his stomach. He looked over at Jackson, and his still very impressive erection.

“Want some help with that?”

Jackson looked down as well. “If you think you’re up to it. Or you could just lie back and enjoy the show.” He was already touching himself, his left hand lightly caressing his nipples, his right playing in the red-brown pubic hairs. Aaron looked on fascinated as Jackson grabbed hold of himself and slid his hand up and down his dick, giving it a little twist at the top. Aaron scooted closer until he was lying against Jackson’s side. Tentatively he started caressing on Jackson’s chest, down his belly, and past his hip. 

“Can I ... Can I touch you?”

Reluctantly, Jackson removed his hand from his dick. Aaron took hold of it and experimented stroking up and down. _It felt pretty much the same as his own, just a bit... different._

Jackson groaned. “Aaroooon. Harder!”

Aaron held on with a firmer grip and pumped faster. Suddenly he felt Jackson’s dick swell and the other man writhed on the bed spilling his seed all over Aaron’s hand. Jackson seemed to sink into the mattress, looking absolutely blissed out. He threw an arm over his eyes. Aaron reached for the towel Jackson had used on him earlier and wiped off his hand. He pulled up the blankets and covered them up. Jackson turned to him and pulled him in for a kiss. “Thanks. That was fantastic - it’s been quite a while since I came this fast. Guess I have a thing for shy virgins.”

“I’m not a virgin. I’ve had sex before.”

“With a guy?”

“No.”

“Then you’re a virgin in my book. Don’t worry, you’ll have fun learning, I promise. Now, can we get some sleep, you wore me out.”

Jackson snuck his arm around Aaron’s waist and snuggled against his side. Aaron closed his eyes and let his exhaustion take over his body. Within minutes he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Aaron woke up, he found Jackson lying next to him on his side, tracing patterns on Aaron’s chest with light fingers. 

“Morning gorgeous. Sleep well?”

It always took Aaron a while to properly wake up and today was no different. After a moment of looking around he realised where he was and what that naked man had said to him. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Slept fine. You?”

Amusement danced in Jackson’s eyes as he gave Aaron a quick peck on the lips. “Slept great me. Do you wanna get up or is the rest of you also up for some more ‘exploring’?” Jackson looked down pointedly at Aaron’s morning wood.

“Oi! Give me a minute, will ya? I’ve only just woken up.”

“Alright, alright. Keep your trousers on. Or rather, off. Why don’t you just lie there and wake up some more while I do some exploring this time?”

Aaron closed his eyes again as he felt Jackson’s fingers wander across his torso with purpose. While at first Jackson seemed to have taken an interest in his nipples, occasionally swirling one with his tongue, after a while he’d become intrigued by a long, faded scar that ran down Aaron’s left side. Jackson had to reach over him to get to it and, after an initial featherlight touch of his finger, ran his tongue over its entire length. Aaron let the sensations flow through his body and was pleasantly surprised it ended up in his rapidly hardening cock. His eyes opening as he sucked in a breath, he saw Jackson leaning over him with a devious glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

“You awake yet?”

“I’m getting there. Enjoying yourself?”

“Oh yes. You just relax and let me have some fun.”

Aaron let his head fall back on the pillow and wondered how he was supposed to relax with a naked man leaning over him. Jackson gave his scar another lick and kissed his way up to Aaron’s neck. There he kissed and sucked until he found a spot right under Aaron’s ear that made him moan and stretch in search for more bodily contact. Jackson put a hand on Aaron’s chest. 

“I said, ‘relax’. Now lie still.”

Aaron couldn’t stop the groan from escaping. Jackson began kissing his way back down Aaron’s right side, but made a stop over to lavish his nipples with some more attention. Aaron was enjoying the pleasure flowing through his body and wondered if his dick could get any harder. Then Jackson’s kisses trailed down even lower and passed his groin.

Aaron cracked open one eye and squinted at Jackson who had stopped kissing and was staring back at him. Aaron gulped and his cock jumped. It bumped Jackson in the chin. 

“Eager, are we?”

Jackson kept his eyes locked on Aaron’s as he stuck his tongue out and licked a trail from the bottom to the tip of Aaron’s dick. Aaron sucked in a huge breath and arched his hips upwards hoping to prolong the delicious contact. Jackson put one hand on his hip to hold him down, the other taking hold of the base of Aaron’s cock.

“Warn me when you’re almost there, yeah?”

Aaron barely had time to nod as Jackson put his mouth around his dick. His eyes rolled back in his head from the sensation of warm, wet suction on his rock hard cock. “Gah!”

Jackson’s hand on his hip stopped the upward movements he so desperately wanted to make as Jackson moved his head up and down. Aaron resisted the urge to bury his hands in Jackson’s curls and force his head down, instead grabbing hold of the sheets on holding on as if his life depended on it. Jackson alternated between swirling his tongue around the head of Aaron’s dick and applying suction when moving up and down. Soon enough Aaron felt the telltale tightening in his balls and he nudged Jackson’s shoulder. “Jay... I’m gonna...”

To his disappointment Jackson pulled back completely and settled himself on his knees between Aaron’s thighs. “What?”

Jackson didn’t bother to answer as he spit into his hand and grabbed hold of their cocks with both his hands and began pulling them off. Aaron was already close to the edge and the sensation of Jackson’s dick against his own soon proved to be too much. He bucked his hips a few times and came. Still riding through his orgasm, he felt Jackson jerk against him a few times and collapse on top of him.


End file.
